youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids. Season 1 Episode 1: The Beginning of the Tails Upload Date: July 2, 2013 Rikki and Emma had no idea that they were going to meet. Soon, they both figure out that they both share the same secret: being mermaids. Rikki had a secret that Emma wanted to see. Rikki wanted to see this. Rikki showed Emma the secret she had and Emma showed the same secret that Rikki had. Rikki was a mermaid and Emma did not freak out, well just a little bit. Rikki had no idea that Rikki was going to meet Emma. They both have tails, powers and the same necklaces. It was almost as if they were meant to be best friends. Episode 2: A Fishy Sleepover Upload Date: July 25, 2013 Rikki and Emma are having a sleepover! But They have another problem; they have to figure out a way to keep their secret from their siblings. In the meantime, will Melanie be on their case? Episode 3: The Magic Necklaces Upload Date: August 13, 2013 Emma and Rikki soon realize that they both have water powers, due to having only the mermaids in a generation rather than three. But they have one huge concern: Melanie. She tries to spy on the girls at the pier to see what they are doing. Episode 4: Full Moon Madness Upload Date: September 9, 2013 Rikki and Emma are just enjoying the hot summer day, swimming in the ocean for as long as they please, not having to worry about anything, at least until their tails pop for certain reasons. But they have an even bigger problem; the full moon is tonight, but they have no idea what that even means, and decide on a midnight swim. Episode 5: Power Storm Upload Date: September 17, 2013 Rikki and Emma get together on a normal, sunny Saturday afternoon and try out their powers, but they go out of control. They decide to combine their powers, but it just makes everything much worse. Episode 6: Tail Stories Told Upload Date: October 19, 2013 Rikki and Emma have been mermaids for a while now, but the stories that they told one another were not what really happened. They decide to come clean to each other now. Episode 7: Halloween Mermaids Upload Date: November 5, 2013 On Halloween day, Emma's brother messed with her by changing the time on her phone to 6:30, only a few hours before she was going trick-or-treating with Rikki. However, Emma and Rikki aren't the only ones who have plans on Halloween. Melanie secretly has plans to spill water on the girls and expose them, and to see if they are actually mermaids or if she's just imagining it all. Episode 8: Shell Crazy Upload Date: January 2, 2013 When Emma finds an old news article about shell necklaces, she tells Rikki and they go out to see if they're real or not. While searching, they discover the shell necklaces and Emma starts acting oddly--she's been possessed. Category:Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special